millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Chi vuol essere milionario? Edizione Straordinaria
Chi vuol essere milionario? Edizione Straordinaria (English translation: Who Wants to Be a Millionaire - Extraordinary edition) was a series of New Year's special episodes of the Italian game show Chi vuol essere milionario?. The show set the basic format for Millionaire Hot Seat around the world. Compared to the later format, however, it had a few differences: It had a FFF, which was scrapped for the later international format. Each contestant had clock: *1-5 questions - 15 seconds *6-10 questions - 30 seconds *11-15 questions - 45 seconds Lifelines * Pass (Passo) Episodes * Episode 1 (15th December 2008) * Episode 2 (16th December 2008) * Episode 3 (17th December 2008) * Episode 4 (18th December 2008) * Episode 5 (19th December 2008) * Episode 6 (22nd December 2008) * Episode 7 (23rd December 2008) * Episode 8 (24th December 2008) * Episode 9 (25th December 2008) * Episode 10 (26th December 2008) * Episode 11 (29th December 2008) * Episode 12 (30th December 2008) * Episode 13 (2nd January 2009) * Episode 14 (5th January 2009) * Episode 15 (6th January 2009) * Episode 16 (7th January 2009) * Episode 17 (8th January 2009) * Episode 18 (9th January 2009) * Episode 19 (10th January 2009) * Episode 20 (30th January 2009) * Episode 21 (31st January 2009) * Episode 22 (1st February 2009) * Episode 23 (2nd February 2009) * Episode 24 (3rd February 2009) * Episode 25 (4th February 2009) * Episode 26 (5th February 2009) * Episode 27 (6th February 2009) * Episode 28 (7th February 2009) * Episode 29 (8th February 2009) * Episode 30 (9th February 2009) * Episode 31 (10th February 2009) * Episode 32 (11th February 2009) * Episode 33 (12th February 2009) * Episode 34 (13th February 2009) * Episode 35 (14th February 2009) * Episode 36 (15th February 2009) * Episode 37 (16th February 2009) * Episode 38 (17th February 2009) * Episode 39 (18th February 2009) * Episode 40 (19th February 2009) * Episode 41 (20th February 2009) * Episode 42 (21st February 2009) * Episode 43 (22nd February 2009) * Episode 44 (23rd February 2009) * Episode 45 (24th February 2009) * Episode 46 (25th February 2009) * Episode 47 (26th February 2009) * Episode 48 (27th February 2009) * Episode 49 (28th February 2009) * Episode 50 (1st March 2009) * Episode 51 (2nd March 2009) * Episode 52 (3rd March 2009) * Episode 53 (4th March 2009) * Episode 54 (5th March 2009) * Episode 55 (6th March 2009) * Episode 56 (7th March 2009) * Episode 57 (8th March 2009) * Episode 58 (9th March 2009) * Episode 59 (10th March 2009) * Episode 60 (11th March 2009) * Episode 61 (12th March 2009) * Episode 62 (13th March 2009) * Episode 63 (14th March 2009) * Episode 64 (15th March 2009) * Episode 65 (16th March 2009) * Episode 66 (17th March 2009) * Episode 67 (18th March 2009) * Episode 68 (19th March 2009) * Episode 69 (20th March 2009) * Episode 70 (21st March 2009) * Episode 71 (22nd March 2009) * Episode 72 (23rd March 2009) * Episode 73 (24th March 2009) * Episode 74 (25th March 2009) * Episode 75 (26th March 2009) * Episode 76 (27th March 2009) * Episode 77 (28th March 2009) * Episode 78 (29th March 2009) Money Tree Winners Biggest Winners *Diana Vaturi (Cusago) - €300,000 (March 8, 2009) €70,000 Winners *Giulio Rossi (Anzio) - €70,000 (December 26, 2008) €30,000 Winners *Emanuele Mambretti (Livigno) - €30,000 (December 29, 2008) *Vincenzo Virgilio (Palermo) - €30,000 (February 10, 2009) €20,000 Winners *Marco Scotti (Rome) - €20,000 (December 23, 2008) €3,000 Winners *Benedetta Torrini (Florence) - €3,000 (December 19, 2008) *Cesare Fattori (Rome) - (December 20, 2008) *Nicola Mainardi (Montale) - €3,000 (December 22, 2008) *Carlo Biasia (Camisano Vicentino) - €3,000 (December 24, 2008) *Mario Mirello (Naples) - €3,000 - (December 25, 2008) *Sara Stangoni (Bastia Umbra) - €3,000 (December 27, 2008) *Massimo Rossi (Milan) - €3,000 (December 30, 2008) €0 Winners * Cristina Corazza (Milan) - €0 (December 15, 2008) FFF winners * Giovanna Bianco (Presenzano) * Massimo Galasso (Pescara) Category:Millionaire Hot Seat